Sudden departure
by TeaLogic
Summary: [On non update] .Reno doesn't know where he is or how he got there. The Turks are deperate to find him. But Reno finds out something that he wished he didn't.
1. Chapter 1

I think this deserves a rewrite. Since I've decided to do it properly the first chapter better be worth it, yeah?

**Note: This is all horribly incorrect time wise. But I do break a lot of rules This is before Advent Children. I've put Reno at the tender age of 19 due to something later in the story. So yippee! Scarlet and ****Heidegger**** are in this! Okay on with the show! (Opening theme music. Someone creeps behind Lexhen and shoots her. "Dangit!")**

**Legal stuff:**_ I do not own Square-Enix (Although I would most defiantly LOVE to!) I do not own Reno, Rufus, Rude, Elena ect. ect. Are you happy now?_

_Written by_** L**_e_x**h**_e_n _oh dear, I've got the you-don't-want-to-play-with-me-blues

* * *

_

What would it be like to never know where you came from? Perhaps you already are in a situation like it. Stuck with no clues or traces. You live among the cities, until someone recognizes your extremely amazing raw talent. Taken in. Work for a company. Maybe even call it your home. But then, a sudden departure takes your whole new world come crashing down.

* * *

_Dardiana: The city of power. Ruled not by Kings, Lords or otherwise. But a family. A family who lived in the large castle at the top of Dardiana. Crazy really. Who has ever heard of a family ruling a city instead of an organised monarchy? But the nevertheless this family deserved to rule such a fine city. The city was at the point to bursting with power. Everyone thrived on it. Fine business feasted upon it. The streets and houses glowed with it. Why a simple family rule such a city? Well, what comes around goes around….

* * *

_

A deafening sound hit his ears, as if someone had held a gun right next to him. When he next came to his senses he realised he was face down on the ground. His shades flow off his face and had gotten lost in the clearing dust. Rude coughed violently into the hard concrete, his body rigid with shock.

_What the hell…?_

His thought was cut off though as the pain quickly hit him. It was too much to try and figure out where it came from. Breathing hard and keeping as still as could. He tried to piece together what happened.

Tseng…. had assigned him…. and his partner Reno. To check out an old deserted city. It was an odd name that began with a 'D'. Reno didn't want to go. He wanted to watch something on T.V. But Tseng said that Rufus had requested it. So they went there. There was a building. Reno went inside….

Shit! _Reno!_

He lay, if it was even possible. Even more still than he did before. Straining his ears. He listened attentively for the sounds of his partner moving to get up. It was not like Reno to go down and stay down. He always bounced back up. Like a bouncy ball with batteries equipped. Not to mention that the bouncy ball would probably have flashing lights inside it when it bounced up against a wall.

He couldn't hear anything. A not even a colourful swearword to suggest Reno was hurt. Rude would even have listened to agonized cries of Reno. _Anything. _Anything to prove that his partner was okay. Yet…. He could only hear silence. Forgetting all pain known to him. He got up as quickly as he could. The place was a mess…. Wreckage everywhere. He stared up at the building that Reno tried to enter. Quickly ignoring the panicky feeling that was now rising up inside him. He walked painfully towards the smouldering building. He couldn't see Reno anywhere.

"….Reno?"

No answer…. Rude's paced quickened as he made his way forward

"…._REN_-"

A sharp blow was dealt to the back of Rude's head. Yet he didn't feel the pain. More out of shock than anything. Rude hit the concrete floor. Blacking out completely.

* * *

He was lying on something soft. A sofa or an armchair of some sorts. It was obvious where he was now.

"Hey…. He's coming back…."

"Thank God…. At least one of them is okay…."

With that Rude immediately stood up. Causing both Tseng and Elena to jump backwards.

"You didn't….?"

"He wasn't there Rude" Replied Tseng quietly

"_What?"_

"Trust me Rude, we looked everywhere. There was no sign of him. No-"

Elena broke off. She didn't want to finish off her sentence. Rude couldn't blame her. They mustn't think the worst no matter what. Reno always had a good explanation. Rude put his hand to his forehead in deep thought. _Why_ would Reno run off like that though?

The door flew open. Young Rufus Shinra walked into the apartment shared by Reno and Rude. Rude looked up. He looked a mess. His white suit was as always, perfectly intact. But his face was pale. His hair was not in his perfect style as it usually was. In fact, it looked like Rufus had raked his fingers through it several times. His piercing blue eyes look large and concerned. The Turks saluted as walked in. His father had always ordered for all Turks to salute when he or Rufus walked into a room. But now…. Rufus looked like he barely cared.

"Rude!"

"Sir…."

Rude stared at Rufus. He looked positively rattled. For a few seconds Rufus simply stood there. Not acknowledging anyone. Tseng walked over to him and placed a 'fatherly' hand on his shoulder.

"Was he 'hard' on you sir"

"Huh?" He replied. Coming back to earth.

Rude wasn't stupid. He knew that President Shinra had been, no doubt, uncontrollably hard on his former Vice President and son. Rude, although he was worried as hell, couldn't help but feel sorry for the young teenager. He was the one who had requested that Rude and Reno go and check out the deserted city. And clearly, Mr Shinra was making him pay the price. Rufus looked wildly around the room as if he were a caged rabbit. His eyes then fixed on Rude.

"Rude…."

"Sir" He replied again. Trying to give him what he hoped looked like a sympathetic look.

"I need you…. to try and recollect what went on…. when you and Reno went to the city of Dardiana"

So that was the name. Reno said it was stupid. Rude had to try and remember. If they were going to try and find Reno…. Well…. Maybe there could be clues within what happened. Reno took a deep breath. He was never the one for talking. That was normally Reno's job.

_Dammit Reno. Where the hell did you go?_

"Well…." He began.

* * *

"This place could've done with a lil TLC couldn't it yo'?"

Rude didn't even reply to his partner. He felt…. Deeply uneasy. He didn't like the way the city buildings loomed over him as if they were watching him with evil eyes. And looking at them through dark shades made the buildings look even more dramatic. He _felt_ like he was being _watched_. Yet he knew it was crazy. Rufus said that this city had been deserted for over 10 years.

Come to think of it. Just _why_ had it been deserted? From the looks of it…. It was quite a fine city.

Well maybe not so much _now_. 10 years of neglect clearly flowed through every inch of it. There wasn't much use for it now though. So….

"Hey baldy!"

_He has 'got' to stop calling me that_

"Tell me again why Ruffie requested we do this thingy yo'?"

Rude didn't know, so he didn't answer. But the redheads question sparked off another chain of thought. Just _why_ had the president's son ask for him and Reno just to check out this neglected city? Not only that, why were they asked to keep it a secret from the president as well?

_That's why you're feeling uneasy…. You're just worried, that you're going to get caught._

"See anything unusual?" Rude asked the redhead suddenly. That was their mission. 'Go through the city, and report anything that could be classed as out-of-the-ordinary' Rude now wanted this thing over and done with quickly, he didn't want to dilly-dally. Just the thought of the president finding out…. Well…. Rude didn't want to attend Rufus' funeral _just yet._

"Y'know, I think this place is missin' something yo'"

"Oh, such as?"

"People yo'"

It was plain obvious that Reno didn't feel as worried as Rude was. But then again, the redhead _never_ was worried about anything. Not even if he planted a water bomb over Mr. _Heidegger_'s office door. He wasn't as much as fussed at the fact that when they got back. They would have to find Reno a suitable hiding place to save him from being murdered….

They walked down street after street. Rude striding forward, while Reno slouching behind. Not out of tiredness, more out of boredom than anything. He kept on complaining that this mission was utterly pointless. Getting more and more louder the more they walked on. Rude wished he'd shut up: Rude felt like someone was listening. Although it seemed nobody was around.

"Were missin' out on all the fun yo' and more-"

Reno stopped.

Rude stopped as well and quickly spun round. Never had Reno left a sentence unfinished unless it was something important. Reno seemed to be staring at a particular building. Three stories high, it looked like it was once in use for office's. It was fairly battered as well. With stonewashed walls and several of the windows smashed through.

Rude didn't see anything unusual about the building, until he looked at the double doors.

They were swung open.

"Hey baldy, come and check this out yo'"

Reno walked right up to the building. Rude stared at him. Was a he nut? Or did he himself simply needed to get a grip?

Going with question two, Rude swallowed hard and went up to his partner.

"What is it?"

"Its kinda like they wanna invite us in yo'" he replied grinning. "Stay here 'nd I'll be right back yo'"

Walking swiftly inside the redhead disappeared from view.

Maybe Rude knew perhaps a split second before. But a split second is simply not enough.

* * *

Rude had told enough. Elena's eyes were wide and fearful. Tseng looked at the floor. While Rufus…. once again Looked like a trapped rabbit.

"….shit" he muttered

Rude stared at him, never had he heard the vice president swear like that before. Tseng looked surprised as well. But on the other hand Elena looked horrified. Rude quickly looked back at the floor.

"You…. You don't think-"

"No…." replied Rufus staring up at her.

"We trained Reno to survive explosions like this." cut in Tseng That wouldn't be powerful enough to, to-"

"Kill him" finished Rude

The whole room was silent.

_What could have happened to him?

* * *

_

Ah jeez…. I suck at these…. XD

I wrote this donkey years ago when I first started playing FFVII seris so I decided to er 'reborn' the story….heh….


	2. Chapter 2

Urgh, just sliced my arm on a door handle…. why the hell am I writing this?

* * *

Soooooooo…. yeah, I know, I have a Martin Luther King essay to write, but screw that…. 

Dedicated to _Mischievous Crystal_ for reviewing first! XD

Legal Stuff: _It is very fortunate that I do not own Square-Enix, so NONE of these characters are mine…._

_Written by _L_e_xh_e_n 

( _Tis high time I was shot XD_ )

* * *

_Of course though…. As sad it may be. Happiness sometimes doesn't last forever. _

_Sometimes, it is wiped out in one go. Greed is a powerful thing. If not stamped out. It could be the thing that destroys us all completely. Sadly though. It was not the greed of Dardiana that destroyed the city. Heck, there wasn't any. Instead it was the greed of an outsider. Someone whose power-hungry eyes, sought upon Dardiana's source of power. And that poor unfortunate family who had given so much.

* * *

_

He felt like smashing anything that came into contact with him. Almost tumbling out of the elevator onto the 85th floor. He strode down the hallway. His impossibly clean shoes pounding the polished wooden floor with venom. Coming up to large double doors, he seized the handles and wrenched them open. Rufus stormed into his large (and astoundingly expensively furnished) apartment. He walked into his rather large office. Kicking a red chair so violently, that if he kicked it in the right place it would have shattered into many pieces. Sliding around his desk he sank into the black leather chair opposite it and put his head in his hands.

Never had he been so angry with himself. He felt like throwing himself out of the large clear-as-crystal windows behind him.

The very first time he gives orders…. A Turk ends up missing and presumably dead.

_Fucking,_ _great going Rufus!_

He stared around the room. It was very handsomely yet stylishly furnished. With red and black furniture against clear white walls. A red leather sofa against the left side of the wall. While a water cooler and many black office cabinets were stacked up against the opposite wall. Two red plastic chairs sat dead straight and in line with each other. Well they were. But now one was turned over as a result of Rufus kicking it. A black metal desk was opposite them, and stood in front of the wide windows that stretched from the ceiling to the floor and spread across the back wall. Rufus' source of freedom was those windows. He was often staring out at the ShinRa complex through the large windows and literally watched the company at work. Although lately he was forced to stop this: his _father_ had said it was not his job to watch the company.

Oh how he _hated _him. How could he even be possibly _related_ to him? It filled Rufus up with a sickening dread. He _never_ acted like a parent. His mother brought him up until she died when he was 14. Rufus wasn't even permitted to _cry _at her funeral. _Father _said it permitted weakness. He was a fine one to talk! He never hit his feelings at heart. Hell, he had no heart. The way he talked to Rufus was as if he was addressing a criminal. He often spat out nasty insults and snide hints. Often saying that he hoped he would stay alive until another heir could come to rule the company. _To hell with him._ Rufus was going to be in charge of ShinRa if it was the last thing he did. The Turks were his family.

Only one of them had now gone missing.

It was his entire fault. He had requested for Reno and Rude to go and observe an abandoned city. Dardiana. Rufus was fascinated with it. It was shrouded in mystery and doubt. And to top it off. A legend came with it. All about the ultimate power. Over the past few weeks, he had been piecing the legend together. Going through old files. None of it made sense. It stated that 10 years ago an attack was set upon it. And at the moment that's all he knew.

It was his curiosity that took over. So he had requested that two Turks go over and just have a look at the place. He wasn't exactly going behind his dear old fathers back…. But it was the first time her had placed an order without telling him.

When the news had reached him, he lost it. Completely. Rufus as always, couldn't care less when his father shouted worthless and pathetic insults at him. But this time…. He had something else to contend with.

**Guilt.**

_Horrible_, _nasty_ and _vile_.

Sometimes it was far worse than any gunshot wound.

God, what had Rufus _done?_

_What happened to Reno?_

* * *

It was far…. Too quiet. 

_That must be one of the most ridiculous things I have ever said._

There was no **loud voice**. No **organized destruction**. No **cheery atmosphere**.

More importantly there was _no annoying redhead!_

It had been 30 hours since he had been missing. It was 30 hours to long.

It was just he and Elena. Alone in the shared office, miserably trying to get on with paperwork. It was the only thing that kept them both focused. They didn't talk to each other. Only ever asking the time and questioning aloud about when would Rude return.

Rude was at the small surgery. Being checked over for any injuries. Since…. Since he got back.

_This is mad. _

Elena sniffed. Tseng knew that she was almost at breaking point. Nothing big. They were all like that. Yet there was nothing they could do to comfort each other.

Fuck, how would he love to hear that crazy, over hyped voice? Coming up with some lame excuse as to why he was a good 5 hours late...

_What if we never heard it again?

* * *

_

Argh! (-Gets out gun-)

**Riiiight Reno! Come out come out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I Sincerely APOLOGIZE! I have not updated! I only decided to write this when I got a VERY surprising email to tell me to get off my lazy ass and write another chapter. So to that person. THANK YOU **_**For**_** INSULTING ME SIR! TIS ENSIRPED ME TO WRITE!**

**Dedicated to all my lovely reviewers: **_**Mischievous Crystal, **__**Adiji-Sensei, **__**Fallen-Yuki**_** and **_**ToolittleToolate**_**. You get lollipops!**

**Loads of cursing in this because, hey. That's Reno.**

**Legal stuff: **_I tediously report that I do not own Square-Enix, so fortunately, FFVII is a huge success!_

_Written by _**L**_e_x**h**_e_n

* * *

_The whole city was in complete chaos. Gunshots were being fired at every angle. Screams of the terrified rang loudly from the streets. Never within the city's history had something happened like this. This was a safe and protective city. Home to one of the most powerful enchantments known. The family, the 'royalty' as they were called. The ones who owned that power, the ones who lived in the large castle at the top of the city. They were in immense danger.

* * *

_

_Where had he been?_

He wasn't quite so sure…. More or less….

A sharp pain in his sides told him immediately that he had been involved in something dangerous. Such as a shoot-out or throwing something at Heidegger and getting the payback.

It was the bomb. It was a _trap!_

The pain was constricting his breathing. He rolled over onto his back. Shit. It hurt. And the coldness of the stone floor didn't help much.

Wait…. _Stone floor?_ Nah, that ain't right…. Something was up….

His eyelids were heavy. The refused to prise open. He didn't know if it was out of exhaustion or the fact he could be unable to. He hoped it was out of exhaustion. Otherwise Heidegger would be in so much-

"_Your completely sure its him sir?"_

A stuttering voice. Clearly attempting to regain calmness yet failing miserably. He sounded young. In his early twenties or late teens.

"_You question my intelligence?!"_

An older voice. His tone brisk and undoubtedly harsh.

"_W-what do you propose we d-d-do Sir?"_

The older man snorted. He believed it to be an undoubtedly stupid question to ask.

"_You know what we must do you idiot! Now Go! Before I feel the need to hurt you!"_

Reno heard the man turn on his heel and leave. Reno could feel the other guy there. He didn't like it. He was uneasy. He tried to move, but something else other than pain was holding him down.

* * *

The pain had more or less faded away when he next came back to earth. He was glad. He had been slipping in and out of the dark due to the pain. He hated it. He wanted to wake up. And figure out what the fuck was going on. He knew that he wasn't at ShinRa. Nor was he at the location of the previous mission he was on, he wasn't at hospital either, the lack of noisy equipment and Tseng's worried voice just about told him that. 

Dammit….

He had no idea how long he had been there. _There? _Where the hell was _there?_

He didn't know. He really didn't know.

His eyes suddenly snapped open. It didn't help much. Since the place he was in was half covered in darkness anyway. The only light source came from a small window that was several feet above him. It illuminated the room, giving it a soft yet eerie glow. The place had a sinister look about it. As if someone was in the corner, watching him.

He didn't know what to think. It was a complete shock to him. He looked wildly around. Seeing only dark corners and grey and soulless tiles. But he stopped. His Mako infected eyes fixing on the wall in front of him. Only it wasn't a wall. It was steel bars.

_There was no escape_

Forgetting all pain and presence of where he was. He leapt up and ran over towards the bars. He held on to them like a desperate prisoner. Yet any hope of seeing something beyond the cell was a disappointment. Wherever he was. They clearly needed to invest in some lighting. Darkness seemed to prolong the corridors. Assessing the situation. He needed to do that. Although he was in an awkward place, He smirked to himself.

_I am defiantly not right in the head at the mo'. I'm thinkin' about steps that they taught us at ShinRa for cryin' out loud!_

ShinRa. Had they realised that he had gone missing? He hit himself over the head.

_Duh._

He checked his now extremely dusty uniform. Looking inside every pocket. Buggar it. His PHS had gone. There was no hope of contacting ShinRa at the moment. Who-ever took him must have known who he was. Wait. Did they also take-?

_If they took it…. I'll go ape-shit!_

He stopped dead. His now reserved calm had gone to rage. They had taken his most prized possession. His partner in killing bastards who deserved it. His EMR was not there….

_Motherfuckers! Bastards! Assholes!_

The only thing that stopped him from shouting and kicking anything that first came into contact with him was the fact that their might be someone within the darkened corridors. Listening is case Reno would wake up. He didn't want to be found awake just yet. He had hoped to do some serious ass kicking when someone had got to him. But how the hell could he do that now without his EMR? He needed to think this out. And torment whoever kidnapped him. With or without his weapon.

He walked over to the opposite wall. Turned around and then slammed his back against it. Ignoring the pain. He slid down it and sat on the cold tiles. The moonlight from the window above him shone a path in front of him.

_Think you dumbass._

For the second time in a row. Reno smirked to himself.

_When the fuck do I ever think?_

Reno could only imagine the answer Rude would give him...

Minute after minute past by. Reno couldn't think at all. No idea where he was, why he was here or whether Tseng had ordered a mass search party for him….

_I fucking doubt it. Guys probably holdin' a celebration because he finally has a bit of peace…._

More minuets past by. The silence began to agitate Reno. He was never one for silence. That was more Rude. No rephrase that. That was more like _anybody._

"A-are you g-g-going to hurt me?"

Reno nearly jumped out of his skin.

_Someone's here!_

Reno stood up. He looked into the corner where he heard the terrified voice. No wonder he felt like someone was watching him. _There was…._

Raising his arm above him. He stood prepared. Sure he didn't have his EMR. But Reno could punch and kick like there was no tomorrow.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

The figure in the corner gave a terrified squeak. Reno relaxed. It wasn't a threat. It was a child. He walked over towards the dark corner. He held out his arm again. But this time he stretched his hand.

"…. Y-your not going to h-hurt me?"

Reno never hurt children where he could help it. Children never deserved to die. No matter who they were raised by. It was one of Reno's very odd morals. But the Turks had learned to live with it.

"No…." he replied softly. _What the hell was a child doing here?_

There was a moment's hesitation. Then a small figure hurried towards Reno. The force of it knocked Reno into a sitting position, with the small person sitting on his lap. She was latching onto him, hugging him tightly around the neck. It was a small girl. Not much more than eight. She began sobbing into his shoulder. Reno, although shocked by her reaction. Wound his arms around her. Hugging her back very tightly. He always had a way with kids, no matter how many times Elena joked about it.

"You promise?" She whispered.

"I promise yo'"

Reno gently broke apart from the small girl. She looked as if she had been here for weeks. She wore a pair of jeans and a light blue jacket. But they were now dirty and in need of care. He face was pale and her large green eyes were red and swollen from crying. Her long auburn hair was lank and hung limply down her back. Reno was angry. Who would want to keep a child captive here?

"What's you name kid?"

"Elissa…."

"Do you know why you're here Elissa?"

"N-n-no. I-I don't know why. I w-was taken f-from my h-home. I don't l-like it here. M-m-men come a-and…."

She didn't say anymore. Reno looked at her.

"What do they do to you Elissa?" he asked in a quiet voice

Reno instantly hoped for her not to give him the worst answer. If it was. That would give him more than enough reason to destroy the bastards responsible.

"They…. they…. they ask me questions. I don't know w-what they're talking about. T-they scare me. They h-hurt me…."

She held out a skinny arm and pulled back the sleeve of her jacket. A long cut ran along her pale arm. It looked fresh and deep. Reno stopped himself from shouting in anger. (Not an easy thing to do. But he didn't want to scare the girl any more than she was) He looked at the arm. It seemed to be done with a knife, several times over.

_Pathetic bastards! Doing that to a child!_

"What…. What do they ask you?" It was getting more and more difficult to keep the anger out of his voice, so he stuck to a quiet tone.

_So... we have a Turk kidnapping, child beating, shit-stirring bunch of assholes to deal with._

"I d-don't know. I don't understand…." She trailed off. She looked away from Reno. She was biting her lip, fiercely trying not to cry. Reno wrapped her back into a hug. A small tear ran down her cheek. Reno understood how she must feel. Scared, alone and wishing she was back in a place she knew. He wanted to give her something to comfort her. He put his hand into one of his pockets, and drew out a small rectangular object. He unwrapped it and broke off a bit. He handed it to Elissa.

"Have this, you'll feel better yo'"

Elissa took the chocolate and after a while, closed her eyes and fell asleep in Reno's arms. Reno looked at the tiny window, the moonlight had gone. And it was replaced with a soft early morning dawn as the sun began to rise.

_The first chance we get. We're getting' outta here!

* * *

_

**Oh God, I am RUBBISH at writing Reno. Shall we burn this chapter into a thousand pieces? Wait…. That doesn't make sense. XD**


End file.
